


My Queen

by JulietErket



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulietErket/pseuds/JulietErket
Summary: She's been through a lot... After the whole "Thanos issue", Eclair is trying to get her life back on track. Yet, she can't help but feel that something is wrong. It wasn't like him to spend that long away, and if he did so, would at least tell her what was going on... A knock on the door snaped the woman out of her thoughts.Maybe it was him. Maybe she was overreacting.





	My Queen

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this... Forgive me for any mistakes or nonsense, English is not my first or main language + I don't know much about Marvel and stuff.

"I'm sorry..." his words hit her like a lightning strike "I'm so sorry, Eclair... But he's not coming back..."  
She had opened the door and found Thor standing on the other side, staring his feet with watery eyes. Couldn't understand what made him so sad, since she always saw the God smiling. But after those words, the reason seemed pretty obvious...  
"What..?" asked, with a confused smile. "What are you talking about? This doesn't make any sense..." the phrases stumbled on her tongue, and the girl felt like she was speaking another language.  
"I know it doesn't... But it's the truth..." the blonde man muttered, closing his eyes and making a lonely tear roll down his cheek. Took a deep breathe before finishing his sentence. "Loki isn't comming back, Ms. Eclair... Thanos, he... Took my brother away from us."  
"Well, then we should go there and get him back!" her voice was shaking, and it came out louder than planned. "I mean, we have Tony, Steve, Bruce, Natasha and **you**!! We can do some damage and take him ba..."  
"No." his words were firm and sharp, cutting her sentence before she could finish it. "He is dead."  
Eclair gave him a weak smile before opening her mouth and being unable to close it. _He is dead_. These words floated around her, making she feel confused and dizzy. _**He is dead**_. Something that sounded like a muffled and painful moan scaped from her throat, danced with those words and fell on the floor. **Dead**. It finally hit her... and when it did, was brutal, like a shot, making a strange kind of pain run across her system.  
"No..." mumbled, uselessly covering her mouth while her eyes were filled with tears. "No..." said it louder this time, feeling strong yet soft arms wrap around her, pulling into a hug.  
Tears felt like acid when they touched her skin. Her sobs were wet and painful... So painful that Thor hugged her stronger and tighter, thinking that it would help. The girl was barely standing, since her legs felt like wet noodles and she couldn't seem to control them anymore. Her lungs were burning, making she cough between what seemed to be deep breathes. Struggled to keep herself awake. It was getting harder and harder to breathe. The air keept being sucked out of her, and it was barely impossible to bring it back. They stayed in the corridor for what seemed an eternity... But it was actually just 15 minutes before she passed for crying her heart out.

\----

Three weeks. Not just two or a month. Exactly three weeks have passed since the morbid news. Eclair was still in mourning, hiding the W.C. while at work and even allowing to cry herself to sleep at home. Her eyes quickly became swollen with creepy dark circles, her nose was permanently red and running. She was always sniffing, trying to breathe normally and hide her sadness.  
Annyah, her younger sister, would try to cheer her up by telling jokes, showing funny videos on YouTube or just chatting about what happened in school that day. Peter, who enjoyed spending some time in his girlfriend's apartment, also helped. His heroic and amazing acts as Spider-Man were enough to bring a sincere smile (and even a laugh) to Eclair's lips. But it never lasted long enough for her to forget about him.

She was sitting on the couch near the window watching the pouring rain, wrapped in blankets, trying to keep herself warm, when her cat suddenly jumped on her lap.  
"Hello..." muttered before blowing her nose. "Are you trying to comfort me?"  
The black cat meowed and laid down, stroking one of her hands with it's head.  
"Oh, I see. You're such a needy hoe, Hel." said, allowing to give weak and shy smile.  
The apartment was incredibly cold that day. The heather was on, but it didn't seem to be doing much... _It feels like he's still here_. thought, immediately regretting and jinxing herself. Everything seemed to remind her of him: black clothes, the cold weather, the plants she had near the window, her cat, the rain, the crows that lived nearby...  
Eclair was so lost on her thoughts that almost had a heart attack when the creepy noise of the front door opening came to her ears. _I'm sure I locked it._ her mind went crazy while she got up, _but I might be wrong... I'm not really paying attention to what I'm doing these days, anyways..._

Took a look at the corridor: dark and cold, as always. The only source of light was her living room, and it was far away since the entrance to the apartment was through the kitchen. Sighed, closing the door and making sure that it was locked this time. While was taking the key away, felt something wrapping around her waist. Hands. Cold and wet ones. As a reflex, grabbed the nearest thing she could find, her metal water bottle, and hit the person (if it even was one) with all the strength she allowed herself to use.  
" _FUCK_!" the thing screamed, folding itself in half and covering it's head with both hands.  
Eclair didn't waste a minute: tackled the person down and began to scratch and hit it, feeling the blood (both hers and theirs) dripping from her nails. If she was going to die, she'd first do some damage.  
"BY THE GODS, CALM DOWN!!" it was definitely a man, and this made her fighting even worse (for him). "PLEASE CLAIRE, COME DOWN!!"  
_Claire_... No one besides Annyah, sometimes Thor, her own mother, Peter and he would call her that. She knew it wasn't the God, since he was super polite and would never go in without knocking; and Peter was at his home with her sister... She didn't stop the attack until the guy hold her hands really tight, almost hurting.  
"Claire, please, stop it!" said, trying to breathe. "I'm not here to hurt you."  
She was still in shock, scared and afraid. Who the hell would break into her home and dare to say that wasn't there to hurt her!? Finally, after some tough 10 seconds of fighting against his strength, decided to take a look of the victim's face: the pale skin on it's face was completely (or almost) scratched and some thin lines of blood were dripping from it. The pitch black hair was spread on floor, looking like a dark ocean. Bright and cold green eyes were calmly staring at her, showing no intention to fight. There he was, laying on the cold ground, soaking wet, with her on top, breathing heavily.  
Her body suddenly got weak and felt boneless, turning into a giant slime. Didn't know how, but managed to sit beside him, her mouth open due to the exhaustion the fighting caused.

He shaked the dust off his clothes and fixed his hair back in place before siting next to her. There was an elephant in the room, pressing both of them together in the corner of the walls in such a way that the beating she gave him seemed less painful.  
"I'm back." the words broke the silence like a fist in a mirror, making the shards of glass fly through the kitchen, hitting the girl right in the chest.  
_Why didn't you came back sooner? Why did you make me suffer like this?_ She wanted to ask him all questions possible, but her voice was stuck. The only thing able to do was to look at him, studying his face and trying to see if he changed, even if a little, since she last saw her lover.  
"I know, you might be hating me right now..." he chuckled, taking her hand on his. "And I don't blame you. Who am I to fake my death once more, leaving the ones that love me behind and alone, suffering? I don't have this right..." his voice was filled with a mix of regret, pain and a tiny bit of relief. "But before you attack me again, I need to explain the reason why I did this. Thanos needed to be defeated, and I couldn't allow myself to get in the way. If I was gone, brother would be a lot more motivated... He'd have enough anger to help your kind." paused, closing his eyes and regretting those words. "Eclair... The reality is that... I was afraid. Too afraid. I tried confronting him and it ended the way it did. It scared me that he was able to destroy anyone, even a God. So I decided to run away, and somehow protect the ones I care about: You, your sister and my brother. I..."

He was unable to finish his sentence. She jumped on top of him, knocking both of them back to the ground. Her arms were wrapped around his neck while her face as buried on his shoulder.  
His scent was still the same: fresh, somehow cold and warm at the same time. She inhaled it before letting out loud sobs. His suit was soaked with rain and tears... He was back. Finally.  
"I missed you... So much..." She managed to say between breathes. Every single member of her body was shaking uncontrollably, and her voice was just a muffled and incomprehensible sound. "Oh Loki.."  
The God hugged her back, pressing their bodies together, almost turning that mess of limbs into one. He wasn't going anywhere... Not without her.

\----

2 months have passed since the amazing surprise. After visiting Eclair, Loki made his way till Thor, who almost killed his own brother again.  
"You can't just fucking run away and then come back saying ' _Ooh, I'm alive! Everything is fine!!'_ " the blonde haired God said, furious.  
"I still can't believe that you fell for this old trick once more." replied, rolling his eyes.  
"OF COURSE I DID!! YOU'RE MY DAMN BROTHER, HOW CAN I NOT FREAK OUT WITH IT?!"  
"I'm back here, everyone is alive and fine..." sighed, crossing his arms. "Why can't you just say ' _welcome back, brother_ '?"  
Thor took a deep breathe. He couldn't believe that his younger sibbling was still the same, even if the world was about to end. Gave him a look of disapproval before smiling and pulling him closer. "Well... Welcome back."

\----

It was Saturday, Eclair's day off, and she planned to have lunch with her boyfriend. Annyah called and said that was spending the day with Peter, and wouldn't come home till night. So it was the perfect day.  
The kitchen was filled with steam of cooked vegetables, making the stubborn locks of hair that weren't tied up stick to her face.  
"Have I ever said how cute you look while cooking?" a voice came from behind along with two hands that wrapped around her waist and lips that nibbled her neck.  
"Stop!" she laughed, stroking his cheek with hers. "You're such a cutie pie... Goddamit Loki, is there anything you're not good at?"  
"Let me see..." he chuckled. "I guess I'm not that amazing at... Uuuh... No. There's nothing I can't do."  
Eclair laughed once more, placing her hair behing her ear before turning around and kissing him soflty.  
She missed those little moments... Oh God, how much she missed them.  
"Claire..." his voice took her back to reality. "I need to talk with you about something."  
"Oh, and what is it?"  
"Come here. It'll be better if we sit down." she felt that it was something serious, since he never talked with her using that tone.  
"Wait! I need to turn the stove off!" giggled. "I don't think you'd like to eat some burned carrots."  
He smiled, still holding her. After that, both were sitting on the couch, with the sun bathing their skin.  
"I love you, my queen." his voice was soft and filled with affection.  
"Oh darling, I love you too."  
"Have you ever thought about living with me..?"  
"Well, we already do!" she chuckled, cupping his cheek with one of her hands. "But I get what you mean. Yes, I thought about living with you... Just us, as a couple."  
"Does this bothers you?"  
"No..? Why would it?"  
"I mean, you have your sister living here." he closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of her hand.  
"Oh, this... It doesn't bother me. I know Annyah will not be able to live with me forever, plus I don't think she'd like to. You know, she's with Peter, and having me at home will probably not be the best combo."  
"Yeah, you're right." he smiled. But it soon faded as he took her hand on his. "Eclair... I wanna ask you something."  
"What is it..?"  
Silence. Loki thought if what he was about to ask was really appropriate.  
"Would you be my queen?"  
"Oh honey." She chuckled once again, squeezing his hand. "But aren't I already?"  
"Not like that, Claire..." he gave her a warm smile, coming closer to her face. "Will you be _**my queen**_?"  
Oh. So that's what he meant. _Yes!_ she wanted to say, but something was holding her back. Maybe it wasn't the perfect time... Maybe she wasn't sure. One thing was clear: she needed time to think about it.  
"Loki..." muttered, taking his face on her hands once more. "I trully want to give you an answer, but maybe this isn't the time yet."  
His eyes were filled with confusion, but something inside him was screaming that nothing wrong would happen.  
"I need some time to think. A voice inside me is telling that we're gonna be together, but maybe not right now. Please don't be upset, I just don't wanna hurt you..."  
Surprisingly, he smiled a sincere smile and kissed the palm of her hand. He wasn't mad.  
"Of course, my queen. I feel the same."  
"I love you, my king." she whispered, pulling him into a kiss.

\----

"So..?" Florence didn't raise her eyes from the book she was reading.  
They were at a café, like usually. Both had a passion for coffee, and decided that every time they saw each other would happen while drinking it. This time, Annyah was also there. It's just gonna be another boring Sunday, said while rolling her eyes, and I really wanna go out. Plus it's not every day that mom will fly across the country to see us.  
"He asked me to marry him..." Eclair's voice was weak. She always had this fear when talking about her feelings.  
"Well honey, I can't stop you from doing what you feel like." the older lady said, calmly yet firmly. "You're not asking my approval, Claire. I know that."  
"It's just that..." mixing her cup of coffee seemed like a great and perfect activity right now. "I'm not s..."  
"You're not sure." Florence closed her book and stared at her daughter. "Darling, listen to your mother. I know you want to marry him. There's no point in denying it." she gave her a serious look. "Eclair, he trully loves you. And so do you..."  
"Sis, listen." The young girl interrupted her mom. "Loki isn't playing with your feelings, we all know that. I mean, who on Earth would ask to mary you??" she joked, taking a disapproval look from Florence while her sister chuckled. "Now, for real... The God of Mischief?? Asking someone's hand?? Claire, he may lie a lot but now he's being truthful."  touched her hand, trying to give her some comfort.  
"Anastasia is right." the lady gave both of them a warm smile. After a long pause, finally talked again. "I can't wait to see my older daughter having a family of her own."

\----

That week crawled like a hurt animal. A mix of anxiety and happiness grew inside of her, and she thought that her chest would explode because of it.  
Loki visited her at work like he always did, and avoided talking about the subject. Making his queen uncomfortable was one of the last things he wanted to do.  
Uncountables "I love you", "my queen" and "my king" were said those days. Thor listened to it once, and couldn't help but slightly blush and give Eclair a _I know what it means and I hope you're happy_ look.  
Sunday finally came back, and plans were made. There she was, sitting on the iconic couch, wrapped in blankets and reading her favorite book: Wuthering Heights.  
"You should read something else..." a familiar voice whispered in her ear.  
"Oh shush!!" she giggled, throwing her head back and giving him a smile. "And you should stop criticizing and  join me."  
He gave her a kiss on the forehead before sitting. Their plans were simple, yet amazing: spent the day together and lazily while reading, drinking and cuddling. It was going well, till her stomach growled angrily, demanding something to fill it.  
"I guess someone is hungry." he chuckled,  stroking her cheek.  
"Ah... Yeah..." she couldn't help but blush, obviously embarassed.  
"Come on. It's 8 PM already, we should ear something."  
"Only if I'm the one to choose it!"  
"Why do I have the feeling that it's gonna be ch..."  
"Chinese food!!" she completed his phrase while laughing.  
He hugged her, pressing her face against his chest and kissing the top of her head multiple times.

\----

"Are you sure that it isn't better to use a fork instead..?" Eclair asked, biting her lower lip to avoid laughing.  
Loki's face was a twisted mess of frustration and anger. _It won't be long till he throw the chopsticks away..._ she thought, biting the corners of her mouth. It was pretty funny to see him, the God of Mischief, struggling to deal with two pieces of wood.  
"Screw this!" growled, throwing it on the ground. "I give up!"  
She couldn't hold her laugh any longer, and after being sure that it was under control, got up and gave him a fork.  
"Seems like we finally found a thing that you're not good at..." teased.  
"Ha ha. Really funny." his mood was ruined.  
"Oh, don't be mean with your queen..." purred, leaning over his shoulders and allowing her arms to rest on his chest.  
"I'm not being mean." he sighed, closing his eyes.  
She stroked his cheek with hers before biting his ear lobe. "Are you sure..?" giggled, placing soft kisses all over the God's neck.  
"Yes." he smiled, interlacing his fingers with hers. "I'm completely sure, my queen..."  
"I like the idea of being your queen, you know..?"  
"And I like better when you say it." he smirked, softly tilting his head backwards and snugling on her neck.  
"I'm your queen... And you're my king."  
"Yes." he muttered, pleased by those words.  
"No, Loki... I don't think you got it."  
"Hm..?"  
"I am _ **your queen**_." whispered, running both hands through his chest.  
He got up, almost dropping the table in the process. Hold her by the arms and stared her bright green eyes with a burning passion. Your queen.  
"My queen..." muttered, pressing her lips against his. "My precious and beloved queen..."  
"Yes, my king?" it almost sounded like she was begging.  
"I love you... I need you." his hands wandered through her body, looking for a place to rest.  
"Loki, I..."  
"Claire, I have this... intense desire for you... since the first time we said that we love each other." his warm breathe against her skin made a shiver run down her spine. "Not just sexually, but also romantically."  
"Honey... There's no need to hold back anymore." said, caressing his hair. "I'm here... And I've made the decision to be your loyal wife."  
Both smiled before he pulled her into a passionate kiss. Her hands grabbed him, trying to maintain the balance. They only broke it to get their breath back. Eclair laughed out loud as he picked her up and walked till the bedroom.  
"I hope this fulfill your expectations..." the God said while placing his lover on the bed.  
"Come on, Loki." she giggled, pulling him on top of her but the collar of his shirt. "I don't think I can wait anymore... And it isn't polite to tease a queen, right my king?"  
He gave her a smirk, before biting her neck and forcing a loud and extremely needy moan out of her throat.

\----

"Goddamit Claire, stay still!" Annyah got annoyed and pulled her sister's hair.  
"Ah, don't do this!" Eclair growled, touching her head. "I don't wanna be bald!"  
Anastasia was in charge of the other's hairstyle, making two braids with the hair on the sides of her head, connecting both in the back, with her bangs. When thought it was perfect, moved on to the make up. Just the basics: light foundation, winged eyeliner, mascara, soft highlight...  
"Oh Claire, you look like an angel..." the young girl smiled. "Aaaaaah I'm jealous!!"  
Her sister blushed, clearly embarassed. No one but her boyfriend, or better saying, fiancé ever said that. She lowered her gaze, staring the light green fabric of her dress.  
"I can't keep he waiting." finally said, getting up. "Wish me luck, Anny."  
"Nah. I'm gonna wish you love."

\----

"You... Look absolutely amazing." these words made her heart skip a beat.  
"It's just your eyes." answered, smiling.  
"Oh, no! You're just stunning. I wouldn't expect nothing less from my queen."  
She grabbed Loki's arm softly, allowing him to lead her till the place they planned their date. Oh Lord have mercy... Never thought that he could get any more handsome than he already was. The black tuxedo involved his body in the most perfect way, and the detail of his green tie was the best part, according to Eclair.  
"You know... I always had the dream to marry someone, to be a king and rule my kingdom." he said, calm. "I wanted to be powerful, to be dominant and make things the way I felt like doing. But after all I've gone through... The war, meeting Hel and Thanos, finally redeeming myself... And meeting you... I noticed that none of the things I once wanted were worth it."  
They sat in front of a gigantic window, the moonlight bathing their skin and turning both of them into ghostly lovers.  
"My purpose in life will only be fulfilled if I'm with you, Claire." his emerald eyes had a sincere spark, and she melted once looking at them. "Is everything ok my queen?"  
"Oh, yeah, don't worry." she was brought back to reality when felt his hands touching hers and smiled, blushing slightly. "I was just focused on your words. It may sound cliche and too simple, but it's an immense honor for me to be part of the things that made you a better man."  
It was his turn to blush. Wasn't expecting her to be paying attention to his mumblings... _She'll never cease to surprise me_. thought, holding her hands tighter.

\----

"I love it." her voice sounded like a purr as she stared through the window.  
"Uh..?" he seemed confused, and tried to see whatever she was talking about.  
"The night sky... Even if it's pitch black, you can still see the stars and the moon." paused, taking a look of his face. "Just like you."  
"Like me?"  
"Yes. You're cold, cynical and stubborn, but on the inside, you're lovely, trustworthy and kind... Just a bit misunderstood." smiled. "You're my stary night sky, Loki."  
The God avoided any eye contact, praying that she wouldn't notice how red he was. His cheeks were burning and he didn't know what to say or do. The silence ruled once more, but lasted less than expected.  
"Come here, let me take another look at you." he said, standing up and gently pulling her away from the table. "Has anyone ever mentioned that you look amazing in green?"  
"Not really..." she chuckled, shy. "You're the first one."  
"I'm not that into mint green... And pardon me, but I don't think this is the most appropriate dress for a queen." he sighed, snapping his fingers.  
She lowered her gaze, finding herself in the most majestic dress she's ever seen. A golden corset enveloped her chest and waist with thin and soft black silk stripes connecting it to her arms. The bottom part was made from the same material as the sleeves; a deep moss green long skirt was surrounded by a slightly transparent black fabric. Looked at him surprised, and noticed that his outfit also changed. His suit was now what Eclair called royal clothing, but you may know as his iconic and classic clothes. There they were, the mischievous God and his lovely queen.  
"Isn't it a bit too much..?" the girl asked, still mesmerized.  
"Nothing is too much for you, Claire." answered, taking her hands on his once more and softly kissing them. "I'd even dare to say it isn't enough."  
_I could spent the whole eternity just looking at you by the moonlight_ , she thought, giving him a shy smile. His touch, his voice... His everything made her happy, and she'd die for it.  
"There's something I need to give you." purred, giving her a smirk. "It isn't stunning like my queen, but it may work just fine."  
"Uh..?" her voice faded as soon as she saw what he talking about: a incredible yet delicate emerald ring decorated her finger, spreading it's beauty through the entire room. "What do you mean by not pretty enough?! Loki, this is just amazing!"  
"Well, it's hard to find something that will fit you perfectly..."  
She smiled and opened her mouth to say something, but all that got out was a muffled and kinda painfully sound. "Why does it feel like... It's burning me..?"  
"Oh, that..." he seemed concerned. "You may hate me because of it, but... Well, it's a spell that I made... So even if we're away from each other..."  
"We won't miss each other that badly, right?"  
"Yes." smiled back to her, stroking her hair before showing his hand. "Don't worry, mine also has it."  
A passionate kiss brought their souls even closer. A tight hug made their hearts almost beat as one.  
"You're my king..."  
"And you, my queen."

☆


End file.
